


The Muster

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for "Marshalling at Dunharrow" (scene 29 from <i>The Return of the King</i>), one of the March 2010 themes at <a href="http://nzstories.livejournal.com/"><b>nzstories</b></a>. This is a first-person narrative, written almost as a journal entry by one of the men. I hope the style isn't too weird.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Muster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Marshalling at Dunharrow" (scene 29 from _The Return of the King_ ), one of the March 2010 themes at [**nzstories**](http://nzstories.livejournal.com/). This is a first-person narrative, written almost as a journal entry by one of the men. I hope the style isn't too weird.

We left our village and fell in line, a makeshift regiment of farmers, blacksmiths, carpenters and glaziers. The road to Harrowdale was not long, but the darkness that awaited us weighed on our hearts.

After a two day ride we arrived just as the sun began to sink behind the mountains, cookfires flaring across the valley. We settled in with men from every corner of the Mark, unknown to us but now our comrades-in-arms in whom our lives may depend. A cool wind blows smoke trails around us like spirits. The ground is hard and unyielding beneath us and the air is filled with anticipation and dread.

My heart tells me I will not see our small homestead again. I am just as willing to die for my country, for what is true, as any soldier, but I pray my brother is kept safe from the evil we ride to face. Please let him return to our simple life, bearing few scars from the trials ahead, and I will die at peace.


End file.
